


plugs are never better than the real thing

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Knotting, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mention of reproduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: this is a gift for my lovely chiyo~ i love u a lot <3this is smutty and kinky (for me anyway)hinata is 20, kuroo is 23 (a young king)hinata is a beta, kuroo is an alpha





	plugs are never better than the real thing

The doors to the throne room opened and instead of another attendant or someone else trying to bother him, a fluffy ball of orange bounded in with light squeals of joy, making his way up to Kuroo's throne. "Tetsu~" Hinata called with with big smiles, his sheer outfit billowing behind him. Since Hinata was a pet of the King himself, he deserved to be dressed and treated with everything luxurious. 

 

"Mmm, good morning. Did you have fun?" Kuroo greeted with a warm smile as Hinata immediately found purchase straddling Kuroo's thighs on the throne.   
  


"Akaashi washed my hair and made me smell all clean for you." Hinata tilted his neck, offering it for his king. "Do I smell good to you?"

 

Kuroo growled at the sight of submission, diving into his neck and inhaling deeply. "Shouyo...you always smell good." Kuroo added, biting down and sucking along his neck but not enough to break skin. "Are you going to stay with me all day? It might get boring."

 

Hinata shook his head and smiled, rolling his hips on Kuroo's lap. "Mmm, no, it will be lots of fun." Hinata added with a sly smile. "This plug you gave me is very nice, but nothing feels as good as Daddy's cock." He whimpered, latching his arms around the king's neck. "Please, can I warm you up while you deal with your business? I'd be too lonely without you..."

 

It was all a ploy, but Kuroo gave in easily when it came to his pet. He loved Hinata deeply, and despite him not being an omega, Kuroo knew there was no one else out there for him. "Of course, my angel. But let me take that plug out of you."

 

Hinata cheered in victory, shifting around so his ass was in Kuroo's face. He gently brought the fabric of his panties aside, gently tapping on the big jewel Hinata's was puckered around. He got a few delicious mewls from that, which made Kuroo laugh lightly. "You want something better than this toy, Shouyo?"

 

"Yes, daddy. Please..." Hinata pleaded, wiggling his hips for Kuroo.

 

"Alright, alright." Kuroo obliged, gently pulling the jeweled plug out of his pet, watching his hole stretch around it, gaping still once the toy was out. He tossed it aside, not caring much for it as he placed a hand on each of Hinata's cheeks. "What do you want, Shouyo?" Kuroo asked, voice thick as he spread Hinata's cheeks and licked along his gaping hole.

 

Hinata mewled loudly, no care for anyone else in the room as Kuroo tasted him. "Your cock...please, I just want to sit on your cock...your cock that was made for me." He whined, his own cock leaking onto Kuroo's lap. Hinata's thighs shook with need.

 

"Mmm, baby, go ahead." Kuroo adjusted his own robes, working through layers of loose fabric until his cock was free. Hinata caught on immediately, reaching behind him to stroke Kuroo until he was hard enough. "Can you take it, Shouyo?"

 

Hinata moaned as he wiggled his hips above Kuroo's cock, slowly sinking down until the tip was just inside of him "A-ah...daddy is the best...Tetsu...the best..." Hinata shivered, aching as he sank down on Kuroo’s cock all the way until he was fully seated on Kuroo's lap, cock fully sheathed inside him. He moaned, leaning his body back against Kuroo, who embraced him warmly.

 

"I got you, Shouyo." Kuroo sighed deeply, burying his nose in Hinata's neck to bask in his scent, to bask in the way Hinata's walls molded around his cock so comfortably. "Are you okay?"

Hinata whined softly, leaning his head back on Kuroo's chest as he adjusted to Kuroo's girth. 

 

For someone his size, it was a lot to take...but Hinata had a lot of experience; they had been lovers for so long...he mewled lightly at the thought. "I...want to have your pups..." He added quietly, noticing the shift in Kuroo's grip on him. "I talked to Kenma today...and he said it...might be possible..." He trailed off, whining as he moved his hips ever so softly and Kuroo's cock stimulated his walls. 

 

"Shouyo...but...I don't want to hurt you...I..."

 

"Tetsu..." Hinata offered, holding onto Kuroo's arms. "I want to make you happy...I know you want offspring. I know you love me...so can we listen to Kenma and see if we can try?"

 

Kuroo whined, his scent all over the place as he sucked on Hinata's neck. Even being a beta, Hinata could tell his pheromones were wild. "Shouyo..."

 

"I really love you, Tetsu." Hinata smiled, leaning back to kiss Kuroo's cheek until Kuroo found his lips and they kissed passionately.

 

Kuroo hummed as they kissed, his affection louder than anything else in the room. "I love you..." Kuroo replied, voice hoarse and aching. "Do you want to cum right now, Shouyo?"

 

Hinata whined at the thought. "It would be so fast...your love already made me so horny..." 

 

Kuroo chuckled. "My pet...you're so cute." He mused, holding the boy close to his chest. "I might cum before you..." He kissed along his neck, taking deep breaths. "Do you want my knot, baby?"

 

"Knot me, daddy..." Hinata teased, his tongue a dangerous weapon against Kuroo's sanity.

True to his word, Kuroo rocked his hips up into Hinata gently, earning loud squeals of pleasure from his pet. "Mmm, Shouyo, I really am going to come before you..." Kuroo added after a few thrusts, his entire body tingling with delight. "Do you see what you do to me?"

 

Hinata mewled, keeping still as Kuroo fucked into him, spreading him wide. "Come on, daddy. I want to feel your knot stretch me..." He begged, panting heavily as he could already start to feel Kuroo's cock swelling. "Yes, Tetsu, stretch me...open me..." Hinata begged, nearly breathless until he felt Kuroo's teeth dig into his skin, no doubt drinking from him as the base of his swelling cock caught in Hinata's hole, knotting his precious pet and pumping his hot seed into Hinata, filling his insides.

 

Kuroo was a whimpering mess, especially as Hinata clamped down on his knot, making his cock even more sensitive to everything. "Baby please...show some mercy..."

 

Hinata giggled. "You're like a vampire when you bite me like that." He mused as Kuroo licked alone the puncture marks he did manage to make with his sharper than normal alpha fangs. Yet nothing like an actual vampire, it was just enough to get Hinata's sweet blood on his lips. 

 

"Mmm, Shouyo still needs to cum, right?" Kuroo offered, Hinata's mewls evident. "Hmm, I think I know how I can do it..." He teased, bringing his hand to Hinata's torso, gliding up and down his chest until he was set on pinching Hinata's nipples between his fingers, rolling them gently. "I know my Shouyo loves it when I play with him here..."

 

This indeed brought Hinata to whine heavily, clamping down on Kuroo with delight as his nipples were teased. "Yes, daddy, play with me. Just your knot and your fingers can make me cum." Kuroo wasted no time with starting slow, pinching them just the way Hinata's liked it, kissing along his sensitive neck. "A-ah, yes, daddy...I'm gonna cum."

 

"Cum for me, baby." Kuroo breathed into his ear, gently thrusting his knot even deeper into Hinata. This earned a choked scream from Hinata, barely able to get out Kuroo's name as he came heavily, dripping onto their lap, dripping down the steps of the throne. "Mm, good boy...look, you came so much..." He mewled, rubbing Hinata's body as he praised him.

 

After a moment to calm down, Hinata finally relaxed, body spent from his recent orgasm. He felt cool and comfortable with Kuroo's knot still anchored inside of him. "Tetsu, how much longer do you need to be here?"

 

"Hmm, maybe a few hours..." Kuroo mused. "Do you want to leave?"

 

Hinata shook his head. "No...even when your knot dies down, I still want to have your cock inside me until you're all finished."

 

Kuroo whistled. "You want to keep my cock warm while I'm working?"

 

"Yes, daddy." Hinata relaxed against him. After a while, when Kuroo began to loosen inside of him, Hinata twirled around, keeping Kuroo's length inside him while he latched every limb to Kuroo. He pressed his face to Kuroo's clothed chest, hugging him tight as he sighed in pure joy. "If you need to keep your cock hard, you can fuck me a little." Hinata added with a tease, clamping down on him again to show how much he meant it. "I love Tetsu's voice..." 

 

"Baby, you're going to kill me." Kuroo whimpered in defeat, reclining against the throne more. He used Hinata's silky fabric to cover him from plain sight despite the fact that their position was obvious as someone walked in. "I love you, Shouyo." Kuroo whispered again, running his hand gently through Hinata's hair. "You're my sunshine..."

 

Hinata offered a weak sigh of joy, kissing him through his clothes before settling back comfortably on Kuroo's lap.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought!


End file.
